mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Arroyo
| birth_place = Cobleskill, New York | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian jiu-jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Tampa, Florida | team = Gracie Tampa | rank = Black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = 3 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Matthew Vincent Arroyo (born September 1, 1982) is an American professional mixed martial artist. He was recently featured on the Ultimate Fighting Championship reality television show The Ultimate Fighter: Team Hughes vs. Team Serra, fighting on Team Serra. He fights out of Tampa, Florida with Gracie Tampa, under Royce Gracie black belt Rob Kahn. He also operates his own website at Matt Arroyo.com ''The Ultimate Fighter'' In his first bout of the competition, Arroyo was able to submit Dorian Price via rear naked choke in the first round. After losing a coin toss to Troy Mandaloniz, Arroyo was going to train with Team Hughes, but he and Richie Hightower both decided to continue training with Team Serra. Matt Hughes cornered his quarterfinal fight with Mandaloniz, whom he defeated via armbar in the first round. During the coaches' bowling competition, Arroyo successfully coached Matt Serra to victory over Matt Hughes. While preparing for his semifinal match vs. Mac Danzig, Arroyo sustained a rib injury and had to withdraw from the competition, prompting Dana White to select John Kolosci as his replacement. Matt Arroyo went on to defeat John Kolosci at The Ultimate Finale 6 via submission (armbar) at 4:42 of the first round. In Matt Hughes TUF 6 Episode 12 journal, Dana White confirmed to Matt Serra and Matt Hughes that the doctor found no such injury to Arroyo's rib.Matt Hughes' blog post about Arroyo's suspect rib injury UFC career After the end of the show, Matt was given a fight against John Kolosci at The Ultimate Finale 6. Matt won by submission via armbar in the first round. Matt then would have a rematch against Matt Brown at The Ultimate Finale 7. Matt Arroyo lost the bout by TKO in the second round. Matt lost to Dan Cramer at UFC 94: St-Pierre vs. Penn 2, Arroyo lost by Split Decision. After the loss, Arroyo was released from the UFC. Personal life Matt holds a Bachelor of Science degree from The University of Tampa, where he was also the president of his fraternity Pi Kappa Phi. After college he sold life insurance for a year before committing himself to fighting full-time. He is currently very active in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Tournaments.1 He has recently opened up his own fighting school known as Gracie Tampa South, where he, Rob Kahn, and Ron "The Ferret" Neagle are instructors. On December 30, 2009, Arroyo received his black belt in BJJ under Rob Kahn. Matt Arroyo Earns BJJ Black Belt MMA record References External links *Matt Arroyo's official website * *Matt Arroyo's The Ultimate Fighter bio *Matt Arroyo's Myspace page *Gracie Tampa Category:1982 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people